


Barrage

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Toppy/Dommy Kylo [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Meetings interruptus.





	Barrage

Kylo dislikes meetings. Meetings are what you go to when you’re too stupid, or too cowardly, to just make decisions for yourself. 

But the problem is, there are too many decisions for _just one person_ to make on their own, and he’s stuck between being seen as not-involved and Hux running the show, and being utterly bored to **death** by endless briefings.

Even these… ‘precis’ things Hux insists his staff present are not precise, and no briefing is ever really brief. The one time he asked for it to be more condensed, Hux’s sneery ‘so it’s too complicated for you’ face had made Kylo hot under the collar for hours.

And then had made Hux hot under the belt for a much shorter, explosive amount of time.

Finding that tipping point between too little and too much is frustrating, and delightful, and - all sorts of things. 

Kylo flicks at the datapad, wondering why Hux asked him to this meeting. Either it was important and he’s missed the vital memo, or Hux is being antagonistic again, in the hopes of a thorough… reprimand. Either way, he’s currently willing his life aw–

 _::blip_ ::

Someone turned the sound on his pad on. Kylo knows it wasn’t him (unless he left it on after he finished playing music or watching Lothcat holos, or holos of people ‘using the Force’ and failing miserably in their stunt work, or–) and he swipes at it. Somehow still expecting the reprimand, even though, technically, _he is it._ The big cheese. The Supreme Leader. No one can reprimand him and expect to live long enough to talk about it in the caf.

It blips again. Kylo is s– no he didn’t mute it, and he is about to permanently mute it when he sees the tiny little alert saying he’s got an incoming data transmission from _Hux_.

Hux who is, well, right… there.

Kylo is not as subtle as he thinks he is, and he looks up, quizzically.

Hux, for his part, ignores him.

**Fine.**

_::_ _Well, Supreme Leader. Keep up the barrage. Remind me you’re still here. ::_

Seriously. He’s sending - he’s sending **private messages** in the middle of this all-important steering group committee pre-meeting briefing debriefing rebriefing focus group task force shit?

 _::_ _What ::_

Punctuation is for people who need it, and Kylo does not.

_:: Do I need to spell it out for you? ::_

Hux needs it.

_:: I’m here. Where are you? ::_

_:: Right fucking across from you hux are you blind ::_

_:: And here I was, thinking you’d relish the chance to ravish me in front of everyone. ::_

_:: You honestly want me to throw you down and fuck you in front of your minions ::_

_:: Aren’t they YOUR minions, as you keep reminding me? ::_

_:: Whatever ::_

_:: Do you want to have illicit, hands-free sexual relations with me or not, **Supreme Leader?** ::_

Only Hux could put such a sneer into a font effect. Kylo is now not paying any attention to the officers, and he couldn’t care less what they think about that. He glowers across at him, and… 

…slides a hand that isn’t his along Hux’s thigh. 

Of course, for a minute, Hux is sure it’s his minion, because his hands aren’t visible. And he goes an interesting shade before he forces his face pale again, and then Kylo slides the ‘hand’ over the front of his ridiculously-splay-hipped pantaloon things.

_:: There you are. ::_

Kylo doesn’t respond in type, instead grabbing his fist over the desk, and grips Hux tighter in response.

There is no typed message now. There is only a rapid blinking, as Kylo works him roughly, brutally through his pants. His own cock stirs happily, ready for whatever fun he lets it get away with… but for now he turns the grip into a _choke_ , and a constant _drumming, pounding, twisting_  like the barrage of cannon-fire…

…and starts to ask the group some questions.

Hux might be ready to mutiny and demand sexual favours, but Kylo? Kylo’s found a new well of patience.


End file.
